


The Nnying

by inuyori595



Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, jthm - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyori595/pseuds/inuyori595
Summary: Years later Nny comes back to his old home. But what he doesn't know is that things have changed more than he could have ever imagined.Years of therapy and chasing down his demons have Dib feeling better about his past. That is until his biggest fear comes back to haunt him.





	The Nnying

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this several years ago and only have a vague idea as to where I intended it to go. So, bear with me as we go on this journey, wherever it may take us.

Nny looked at the disheveled building before him. It had been 11 years, and he was back at last. For a brief moment, he found himself wondering if Squee still lived nextdoor. Pushing the thought aside, he pushed the door open, walking into the house with boarded up windows. The inside of the old, rundown house was dark. Even through the blackness, it was easy to make out the bloodstains on the walls. Nny sighed as he sat down on an old wooden crate. The interior hadn’t seemed to change in the slightest since he left. Nny smiled then, finding comfort in the never changing house. 

 

Dib sighed heavily and looked around him. It was the first morning in weeks that the tall, skinny 18 year-old hadn’t been ambushed by his nemesis. “Odd.” He said aloud to himself. “Oh well.” He shrugged, knowing he should be relieved. In the five years that he had been plagued by the Irken, he had spent almost every day being attacked, or saving the world. Though, over the years the plots of world domination had dwindled, the attacks made by the alien had gotten more dangerous. Though Dib had almost died on several occasions due to it, his reflexed had stayed in tip-top condition. The countless times running for his life also made him quick and agile. Though he still seemed to be no match against the alien invader, Zim, he could still easily hold his own against any humans that came after him.  
Dib smiled as he continued walking, heading to Hi Skool. As he walked, he found himself thinking about when he had first encountered the poorly disguised alien. No body had believed him about Zim being an alien; in fact, nobody did still. Only his sister, Gaz, seemed to realize it. At times, though, it seemed she was the only one to listen to Dib.  
Dib was pulled from his thoughts as he heard shouting from a nearby ally. “It’s the sick scum of the Earth like you that I HATE!” The voice shouted. “You and all the other idiots who think you can stomp all over everyone and everything. And if that’s not enough, you used that one word. The one word that I’m not! I AM NOT WACKY!!!” Dib turned to the ally entrance just in time to see blood splatter the walls. A tall, skinny man with black hair stood, his back to Dib. He wore black skinnies, black boots with metal clamps. He wore a long black shirt over what appeared to be a blue and white, stripped long-sleeve shirt. The man held a knife. Before the man could turn around, Dib ran.  
He continued to run, and didn’t stop until he was inside the Hi Skool building, safe from whoever that man was. 

 

“I’m telling you Gaz, he murdered someone. Right in front of me!” Dib spoke in a harsh whisper, only pausing to sip from the juice box he’d picked up from the lunch counter.  
“Uh huh.” Gaz responded, her attention on her Game Slave.  
“There may actually be some truth to what the Dib-stink says.” A voice hissed from behind Dib.  
“Zim.” Dib spun around in his chair to get a better view of his enemy. Zim, though still shorter than Dib, was quite tall. His invader uniform had been replaced by black skinnies and a tight-fitting, long-sleeve red shirt, which showed off the Irken’s well-toned body. The Irken seemed pleased enough by the response he received from the human boy.  
“As I was saying, Dib. I was scanning through some hyuman news broadcast things. And, it just happened that one of you fleshy, pig-stink monkeys was killed in a very gruesome manner.” The light green skinned alien sat down next to Dib.  
“Wait,” Dib interjected, confused. “You’re agreeing with me?”  
“Great.” Gaz growled sarcastically. “Now I have to deal with my crazy brother, an alien, and some murderer guy.”


End file.
